


Something More... Us!

by ChrisNivans



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), NivanField - Fandom
Genre: First Date, M/M, Nervous Captain, sweet moment, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisNivans/pseuds/ChrisNivans
Summary: Chris is a nervous, Piers is late. what else could happen on Valentines Day?
Relationships: Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Something More... Us!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Judas_Seragaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judas_Seragaki/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy it! This work is dedicated to and suggested by @JudasSeragaki on twitter!

The small restaurant was dimly lit with candles that covered each table. With every door chime that rung throughout, Chris’s head would immediately snap up. But with every passing moment, he was beginning to worry that perhaps he would be dinning alone.

It was now past 7:00pm, the initial time he had written down on the small note he left in Piers’s locker back at the base. His head sprung up when he heard some footsteps approaching his table, eyes meeting just another strangers face. Sighing, he began to believe that perhaps, Piers wasn’t going to show up and he would have to deal with he consequences tomorrow.

He knew he was taking a risk asking his first Lieutenant of all people out on a date, especially on Valentines day, but he couldn’t wait around and miss the opportunity.

Letting a heavy sigh escape his lips, he bowed his head into his hands. He knew this was going to happen, he knew Piers wasn’t into him, that he wouldn’t want to spend Valentine’s night with his Captain. That he’d much rather spend it with some girl, possibly getting lucky.

Shifting in his seat, about to wave the waitress down, his eyes met those familiar Hazel coloured eyes, successfully causing his breathing to stop immediately.

He watched as the waitress brought the younger man towards the table, his heart thumping in his chest.

“Here you are sir, can I get you anything to drink tonight?”

“A beer would be great thanks.” Piers responded. The waitress smiled, nodded and swiftly left the table, leaving the two men in silence.

“You look nice Chris.” Piers smiled, “it’s rare I see you in anything other than your uniform.”

“Thought this was a good time to dress up a little.” Chris chuckled, giving the sniper a smile, “You look great too Piers.”

“Thanks Captain.”

The two sat once again in silence, watching couples laugh at their respected tables, having a nice time with their loved ones. The silence was soon interrupted by the waitress once more, delivering Piers his beer.

“I’m really glad you asked me out tonight.” Piers said, taking a small sip of his beer, letting the cold honey flavoured liquid flow down into his stomach. He watched as Chris’s face lit up, a bright red tint beginning to spread across his face.

“I’m happy you came, I was beginning to think you weren’t going to show.” Chris replied.

“I’m sorry I was late Captain, I stayed a little bit longer in the range then I normally do, and when I finally saw your note, I got here as quickly as I could.” Piers explained, placing his hand on top of Chris’s.

Watching as Piers placed his hand on top of his own, butterflies began swimming around his chest, he felt his ears becoming hotter, probably turning bright red. He gave the younger man a small smile.

His eyes locked with the woman’s who was seated in front of him, her eyes were staring daggers into his own.

As if on autopilot, his hand swiftly pulled away from Piers’s, causing the young Lieutenant to shift in his seat.

“Captain, i’m sorry, I guess I just assumed…” Piers began, a frown slowly began forming on his face.

“No! Im sorry! It’s just i’m not used to it.”

“Used to what?”

“Another man’s touch in public.” Chris replied, sighing heavily. “It’s just, look Piers, I really like you, I do! It’s just..”

“You’re afraid of what others may think of you?” Piers asked, “You’re Chris Redfield, and you’re telling me that you’re afraid of what others think of you?”

“No! That’s not what I meant.” Chris mumbled, “It’s just, god i’m crap at this! I just ruined everything and it’s only been like 20 minutes!”

“You didn’t ruin anything Chris, I’m still here aren’t I?” Piers whispered, his hand began making its way towards the others, but stopped just before.

“I’m not a guy who’s used to going out on dates, especially not to fancy restaurants.” Chris said, taking a deep breath. “I’m just nervous I guess.”

Deciding to take the older mans hand once more, he squeezed it once. “Chris, listen. If it makes you uncomfortable being here, we can go somewhere’s else.”

“No! This is supposed to be a nice night.”

“And it still will be, but this isn’t us Captain.” Piers began. “Let’s pay for these drinks and get out of here. As long as I’m with you, it’s going to be a great night.”

“Your sure?”

“Yes! Now come on old man.” Piers teased, pulling on his jacket and grabbing the older mans hand, intertwining their fingers together, guiding them to the front desk.

After Chris insisted on paying for the drinks, saying _how it was HIM who asked Piers out._ They walked out the small restaurant, and began walking down the brightly lit street. Fingers still intertwined, the pair walked in silence. Occasionally taking a glance towards one another, before they came up to a small water front.

Finding a bench, the duo sat down and watched the water silently move from side to side.

“How long?” Piers asked.

“How long what?” Chris asked, brows furrowing deeper, taking the time to turn his body slightly to the right to face the younger man.

“How long have you had feelings for me?”

Chris smiled, “I’m not sure honestly.” He scratched the nape of his neck nervously. “It was actually Claire and Jill who made me realize it.”

“Oh really?” Piers asked, giving the man a toothy smile, “please give me more details, does Jill actually like me or?”

“Of course she likes you Piers! Who wouldn’t like you!?!”

“Well, I mean she always give me a look.” Piers shrugged.

“Well, they were the ones that pointed this out to me. The way I always needed to know how you were doing, even when we weren’t on missions. Or whenever I was invited to something, I would always ask you to accompany me. Or even just how I would speak to you. They said my tone was always softer when I was speaking to you, then when I would be talking to someone else on the team.” Chris explained. “Claire also said that I would talk about you all the time when we did speak. Jill said I would smile more too when you were around.” He finished, scooting a little closer to the younger man. “What about you?” He asked.

“It’s stupid, I know but I guess I knew the moment I saw you.” Piers said quietly, smiling as Chris’s arm reached around his shoulder and brought him even closer. Happily obliging, he rested his head on the older mans shoulder and breathed in his scent.

“That’s not stupid Piers.” Chris replied, rubbing a hand soothingly up and down his side.

“Cliche I guess you could say.” Piers laughed, “Mom would always tell me she knew Dad was the one the moment they met eyes. I always rolled my eyes at them, but then I felt it, the day you interviewed me. I couldn’t help but stare at you, your smile was beautiful too, one of the women told me that you were a little gloomy that day but to my surprise you were actually in a good mood when I walked in.”

“That’s cause I had the most beautiful man walk into may office. How could I not smile?”

“I was super happy when you called me personally the next morning, asking me if I would accept the position. The first thing that I thought of was, that I would be able to see you more.” Piers said, smiling at the memory, he heard Chris giggle slightly.

“Yeah I was actually pretty excited myself if Im being honest, you had so much potential and your skills were already far better then what we had in the B.S.A.A already. Your references were also impeccable! You really made a name for yourself Piers.”

“Had? Excuse me Captain, but I’m still one of the best you have.” Piers laughed, pulling away from their snuggle.

“You are.. the best, not one of. That’s why I want you to take my place one day, cause I know you’ll be a damn better Captain that I am.” Chris said.

“That’s not true! You’re a great Captain Chris! There’s no one better then you in my eyes, name one captain or soldier in the B.S.A.A that cares the way you do about your men? The way you take it upon yourself to get to know them on a personal level, how you do everything in your power to make sure the B.S.A.A is the accepting place it is! I may have some some skills you don’t, but you have may more than I do!”

“Thanks Piers, i’m not ready to leave yet, don’t worry.” Chris reassured.

“You better not!” Piers said, grabbing the sides of his face into his soft palms, pulling in his face for a sweet first kiss.

The pair pulled apart, leaning their foreheads onto each others, breathing silently and contently.

“It’s getting late, I should probably get you back to the dorms.” Chris said, pulling away slightly.

“Do we have to?” Piers asked, a smile on his face as Chris grabbed his hands once more, and dragged him up to his feet.

“Sorry Piers, rules are rules. All soldiers have to be back on base for 10pm.” Chris said as he began guiding the younger man towards the base.

“Fine, as long as you promise to take me out to the carnival that’s coming next week.” Piers said.

“Sounds like a plan.” Chris replied, pressing a small kiss onto the snipers knuckles.

The two walked silently the rest of the way towards the base, basking in the moment they had earlier. It wasn’t all the time they had a moment together, or that Chris would speak about his feelings.

“I had a nice time tonight.”

“I’m sorry it was so short, I promise to make up for it next time.” Chris replied, “Is it okay if I walk you to your dorm?”

“You can always come in for a little bit…”

“I’d love too.”

_Best Valentines day ever_ The two thought, together the night will always be remembered. 


End file.
